Badass, Badass Spanish
by brittana11
Summary: Brett Pierce is the new student and is one big badass. He meets his match in his Spanish teacher Santana Lopez a badass herself.


**This is another requested piece from Brittanaisgoals.**

 **Badass, Badass Spanish**

Brett Pierce pulls up to his new high school riding his bike onto the sidewalk. He doesn't want anything to happen to his baby. A couple of students look like they're going to say something to him, but one look from him has them turning around and walk fast away. Smirking to himself he pulls his helmet off and walks into the school. Heading straight to the office he leans against the desk and winks at the secretary.

"Hey hot stuff." Brett says.

"What do you want?" the secretary says trying to sound annoyed, but her blush gives her away.

"Well I'm the new student and I was hoping to get my class schedule, but I'd settle for your number." Brett says smirking.

"What's your name?" the secretary asks trying not to stare at him.

"Brett Pierce," Brett says dancing his fingers on the counter.

She gets up and goes over to a file cabinet. After several minutes of looking through the files she pulls out a piece of paper.

"Here you go," she says giving it to him, brushing her fingers over his.

"Thanks hot stuff." Brett says winking as he leaves.

Walking down the hall he smirks when people start moving out of his way. The few that don't he shoves out of his way. It doesn't take long for everyone to just move. He's looking for his first class when he sees a group of girls in red and white cheerleading uniforms walking towards him.

"You must be new." the lead girl says.

"Now how would you know that." Brett says raising an eyebrow.

"Well I know everyone at this school and I don't recognize you." the girl says.

"I'm Brett Pierce, now who are you hot stuff?" Brett asks.

"Kitty Wilde and I'm the head Cheerio." Kitty says eyeing the new boy up and down.

"It's nice to meet you now I must go." Brett says pushing pass them.

"Hey!" Kitty shouts after him.

He just struts off not paying attention to Kitty shouting after him. He smirks at the fact that he just showed up the most popular girl in the school. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Kitty probably ran this school, but she wouldn't run him. No he would make her work for it, if he didn't find someone better.

"They'll all soon learn not to mess with me." Brett says to himself as he finally finds his class. "Move," he hardly says to a guy way smaller than him who's blocking his path.

Walking in he notices that the rest of the class is already here and the teacher who sounds female is talking. Since it's the first day of the new semester he figures it's got to be like the first day.

"Well don't just stand there, find your seat." the female teacher says.

He's mouth falls open when he looks up and sees the single hottest Latina woman he's ever seen. Looking at her is making his mouth water; he wants this woman so badly.

"Well take a seat." she says losing her patients.

Finally his brain starts working after she turns to yell at another student. Those brown soulful eyes, he could stare in all day.

"I would take a seat, but I'm a new student hot stuff so I don't know where to sit." Brett says trying hard to keep his badass imagine up.

"My name is Ms. Lopez and you can sit right up here where I can keep an eye on you and your big mouth." Ms. Lopez says to him.

"Well I'm Brett Pierce." Brett says smirking at his teacher.

Santana rolls her eyes at the young man and thinks this is going to be a long semester.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by our new student. This is Spanish three and starting tomorrow everything we say during class will be in Spanish." Ms. Lopez tells her class glaring at Brett daring him to say something.

Brett just smirks at her winking. Most teachers this would fluster them, but not Ms. Lopez she just stares him down causing him to look away. No teacher has ever done this to him before.

"It's on," he whispers under his breath.

When the bell finally rings he slowly gets up and waits for everyone else to leave.

"Ms. Lopez, how does a woman as beautiful as you manage not to be married already?" Brett asks leaning on her desk.

"Goodbye Brett, I'll see you tomorrow." Santana says not even looking up from her paperwork.

Brett just stares at her in complete awe. She hasn't broke to any of his normal ways or just his overall badass look.

"Do you need anything else Brett?" Santana asks.

"No," Brett says deciding to leave and regroup.

He will win this war of words with her.

Ms. Lopez whose first name is Santana glances up as he walks out and can't help, but think he's very hot. It took all her self-control to not fall into his game. She's never met anyone whose as big of a badass as herself before.

"Too bad you're still in high school." Santana softly says aloud.

Shaking her head to get rid of all thoughts of the very handsome blonde, she goes back to making up her lesson plan.

At lunch time her best friend and fellow teacher Quinn Fabray comes into her class.

"Have you met the new student Brett Pierce?" Quinn asks sitting across the way from her.

"Yes I had him first period." Santana says trying not to show too much interest.

"I just had him in my class and boy is that boy something else. I can already tell he's going to be trouble." Quinn says.

"He tried in my class, but I shut him down." Santana proudly says.

"Of course you did." Quinn says shaking her head.

"What I'm a badass and no one messes with me." Santana says.

Quinn holds in a chuckle as she shakes her head some more.

"I remember how much of a badass you were last Friday night when you were crying over toilet paper." Quinn says chuckling.

"Hey I am a badass, I was just really drunk." Santana retorts.

"Yeah everyone knows you're a badass with a big o' soft spot for the underdog." Quinn says loving to tease her best friend.

"That's right, but back to Mr. Brett Pierce. Why do you think he's going to be trouble? He didn't seem that bad to me." Santana says turning the conversation back to their original conversation.

"Oh please that boy is a bad boy if I ever met one." Quinn says shaking her head. "You know what; I bet that's why you don't think he's too bad. He's a badass like you."

"No I just know how mean these students can be so I can understand coming in hot." Santana says knowing that that's what she does.

Quinn's about to say something when they see some students running by as someone shouts fight.

"Great," Santana says as they head out. "I just got my nails done."

"Why does that matter?" Quinn asks as they walk fast following the group of students.

"Because I'm going to break a nail breaking this fight up." Santana says rolling her eyes. "This always happens."

"Move!" Quinn shouts to students who are in their way.

When they finally break through the students neither is shocked to see Jake Puckerman involved, but across from him is Brett Pierce.

Brett spits some blood off to the side glaring at the boy across from him.

"Just move aside man I have no issues with you." Jake says glaring over at his girlfriend Kitty who smiles at him.

"No, I'm not going to let you pick on him." Brett growls standing more in front of the nerdy looking freshman who's on the ground behind him.

"Come on man, you're just like me." Jake tries knowing that this new student has been walking around like he owns the place.

"I don't pick on innocent people." Brett growls.

It's true despite being gruff around the edges and not being very nice at all, he hates to see the nerds getting picked on. Anyone who is helpless.

"Oh please," Jake says throwing a punch that Brett dodges.

"You ever pick on my little brother again and I'll seriously hurt you." Brett growls helping his younger brother up.

With his back turned Jake punches him in the back of the head. He falls over, growling he jumps up glaring at Jake.

"Break it up," Santana shouts moving in between the two young men.

"Okay everyone go to class now." Quinn shouts causing most of the students to leave.

"Come on Jake you're going to the principal's office." Santana says grabbing his arm. "You two get to the nurse's office." she says to the Pierce brothers.

Brett gets up and stands up with the help of his younger brother.

"You okay Jack?" Brett softly asks.

"I'm fine bro," Jack says picking up his books.

"You sure you don't need to go to the nurse's office?" Brett asks.

"No, but you should probably go." Jack says.

"I'll be fine," Brett says brushing it off. "Go back to class, we don't need you getting into trouble."

"That was very nice of you." Santana says as she has just come back to make sure nothing else has happened.

"Yeah well he's my little brother, it's not like I could let anyone hurt him." Brett says shrugging.

"Well you should head to the nurse's office and get your head checked out." Santana says concerned that he might have a concussion.

"I'm fine," Brett says waving her off. "I should head to my next class." he adds leaving her standing there.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mr. Pierce, take your seat." Santana says walking into her classroom.

She's resorted to calling him Mr. Pierce since she's realized he doesn't like it and it keeps things between them professional so he doesn't get any ideas.

"But Ms. Lopez we still have two minutes before class starts." Brett flirts with her.

"Just take your seat." Santana says smiling to herself at the fact that she's the only teacher he actually listens to.

Brett sits down, smirking at his very hot teacher as she notices the red roses he left on her desk. He winks at her and she just shakes her head at him. He loves the banter they have between them; he's constantly flirting with her and her always keeping it professional. It's been two months since he started school here and for the most part he hates it. He wishes he was back in New York. The only good thing is Ms. Lopez, he's developed a huge crush on her over the last few weeks.

"Mr. Pierce," Santana sternly says standing in front of him. "I asked you a questions." she says raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Ms. Lopez," Brett says flashing her a smile.

"In Spanish," Santana says.

He struggles through saying he was distracted as he still is with her so close to him.

"You need to practice more Mr. Pierce." Santana says before moving on.

When the bell rings Santana asks Brett to stay behind.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Lopez." Brett says in his flirtiest tone.

"Mr. Pierce, the last few days your Spanish has been nowhere near as good as good as it needs to be." Santana tells him.

"Sorry Ms. Lopez you're just so beautiful it distracts me." Brett says leaning against the whiteboard.

"You need to keep working hard to keep your grade up." Santana says raising her eyebrows. "And stop distracting my class."

"I can try, but you're just so beautiful it's hard." Brett says smirking at the fact that she's blushing slightly.

"Get out of here Mr. Pierce and come more prepared tomorrow." Santana says shaking her head.

"Yes Ms. Lopez," Brett says.

As he walks out he passes Ms. Fabray who he smiles at before running down the hall far away from his very hot teachers and to his next class which he's already late for.

"What was that about?" Quinn asks walking in.

"Do you always lurk outside of my classroom right after first period?" Santana asks.

"No, I just like spending my free period talking to my best friend." Quinn says.

"Really?" Santana asks frowning.

"Oh come on, you like hanging out with me." Quinn says. "Now what was that banter you had with Mr. Brett Pierce?" she asks.

"Nothing," Santana says.

"Sure it was nothing." Quinn says but leaves it as she doesn't want to upset the Latina.

"It really was nothing; he has a school boy crush on me." Santana tells her.

"But he's not a boy; he's practically a grown man." Quinn says. "Be careful."

"Quinn you know I would never do anything like that with a student." Santana softly says.

"I know but just be careful." Quinn says. "He's your type of guy don't even try to deny that."

Santana sighs before her and Quinn start talking about going to a club that night.

"I'll meet you out front of the gym." Santana says.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." Quinn says before leaving to go do her lesson planning for tomorrow.

Santana falls back in her chair trying hard not to think about Brett Pierce. She'd be lying if she said that his flirting hasn't gotten to her. She knows she shouldn't but the last week she's started to develop feelings for him.

"I'm so fucked." Santana says aloud.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett man," Puck says walking up to Brett as he reaches his bike.

"PUCK!" Brett shouts dropping his helmet to hug his best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. School was boring me." Puck says shrugging. "Feel like going out on the town tonight? I need to see if there are any hot cougars in this town and of course hangout with my best bud. Do you think your parents will mind if I crash at your place while I'm here."

"Come on horn dog, my parents won't care. Let's go get the Hummer, I'm not riding my baby at night with you drunk holding on to me." Brett says picking up his helmet.

"I'll have to follow you." Puck says putting his own helmet on and walking to his bike.

"Follow me and try not to get lost." Brett says.

They make it to Brett's house without Puck getting lost which Brett thinks is a miracle. Brett shouts in the door that Puck's here and their taking the Hummer, slamming the door shut before anyone can stop them. Driving to the only club in town just outside of the city limits.

"So I'll be the DD tonight so you can drink to your hearts content." Brett says parking.

"Good cause that's what I was planning to do." Puck says smiling.

Brett shakes his head at him as they hand the bouncer their fake ID's.

A couple hours in, Puck's hammered and making out with some cougar. While Brett slowly nurses his first beer still sitting alone at the bar when he sees Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray come in.

"Fuck," Brett says ducking.

"Quinn I'm going to go get us drinks." Santana yells over the music.

"Okay I'll grab us a table." Quinn shouts.

Santana walks up to the bar and notices a guy next to her ducking his head. Finding this odd, she looks at him frowning when she realizes she recognizes his leather jacket.

"Brett?" Santana asks.

"Hi Ms. Lopez," Brett says forcing out a smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes it is," Santana says. "Aren't you a little too young to be in here?" she says.

"No," Brett says as the bartender comes over to get Santana's drink order.

She doesn't say anything until the bartender leaves again deciding not to blow this for him.

"You have a fake ID don't you." Santana says not at all surprised he does.

She used to have one before she turned twenty one so she can't blame him.

"Yes, my friend just dropped by from New York and we decided to have some fun." Brett says unable to lie to this woman.

"And you're sitting alone why?" Santana asks.

"He's over there drunk, I'm the DD." Brett says pointing to Puck who's on the dance floor.

Glancing over at the very drunk young man, she turns her attention back to Brett. She doesn't know what she should do. On one hand she's his teacher and should tell him off, but on the other he's eighteen and can make his own decisions.

"If you're free I'd love to hang out with you hot stuff." Brett flirts taking his chances.

"Let me go give this drink to Quinn and I'll be back." Santana says deciding to follow her heart instead of her head for once.

"Cool," Brett says smiling trying to look like he expected that answer.

He can't believe she finally gave in and is actually going to spend time with him.

"Here Q, I've met a guy so I'm going to hang with him for a while." Santana tells her handing her a drink.

"Who?" Quinn asks looking around to try and see if she can see anyone who seems like Santana's type.

"….." Santana doesn't know what to say since she knows Quinn won't approve.

"No one you need to worry about." Santana finally manages to say.

"Oh my god is that Brett Pierce." Quinn says finally seeing him at the bar. "San please tell me you haven't-"

"Of course I haven't." Santana says slapping her arm.

"But you want it to." Quinn says giving her the you know I'm right look.

"Maybe, but I know I can't. He's our student after all." Santana says.

Quinn looks over at Brett and then back to Santana who has a look on her face that she's never seen before.

"You should go for it." Quinn says thinking she might have just lost her mind. "He's eighteen and will be grading in a few months." she continues as she can see how happy he makes her. "Just be careful."

"I don't know what's going to happen, but please don't say anything." Santana says.

"I won't, now go talk to him." Quinn says pushing Santana towards him wondering what's wrong with her for even suggesting this, but Santana just looks so happy.

Santana smiles as she walks back over to Brett still unsure of what she's actually doing with him. But she's willing just to go with the flow for now.

"Sorry it took so long. Quinn can be mighty chaty." Santana says.

"No problem Ms. Lopez, I'm just glad you're not going to get me in trouble for being here." Brett says.

"Call me Santana, outside of school I'm not your teacher." Santana says smiling softly at him.

"Santana, I like it." Brett says giving her his dazzling smile.

"You didn't know my name's Santana?" Santana asks.

"No, I mean obviously I knew you had a first name just not what it was." Brett tries to explain rambling.

"It's cute when you ramble." Santana says leaning closer to him.

"I wasn't rambling and I'm not cute. I'm a badass." Brett says puffing his chest out.

"Sure you are." Santana says shaking her head.

"Hey I'm the biggest badass in the school." Brett argues.

"No I am," Santana says.

"Okay I'll give you that." Brett says staring at her lips wishing he could kiss her. "Now can I ask you some personal questions?" he asks.

"Only if I can ask you some." Santana says smiling sweetly at him.

"Sure," Brett says. "How'd you become a teacher? It doesn't seem like something you dreamed of being no offense."

"You're right it's not." Santana says chuckling. "I got my degree in performing arts, but my dad would only pay if I got a reliable degree as well so I got my teaching degree as well. I tried singing for a while in New York before I had to return home and start teaching. There was an opening for a Spanish teacher so I took it." she tells him. "Why did your family move here?" she asks.

"Because my dad got a job out here after my brother got beat up pretty badly at school. I had skipped that day and Jack wouldn't say who did it so we moved." Brett says shrugging like it's nothing.

"Oh Brett that must have been hard." Santana says placing her hand on his arm.

She knows how protective Brett is of his little brother having broken up several fights between him and Jake.

"Not that hard." Brett lies trying to stay his tough, strong normal self. "So how old are you?" he asks.

"Brett," Santana says slapping his arm. "You never as a woman her age. I just turned twenty-nine."

"I'll be nineteen in September." Brett tells her.

"Great I feel so old around you." Santana jokes.

"You shouldn't, you're very beautiful and honestly I wouldn't think you're a day over twenty-one." Brett sweetly says.

"You're quite a sweet talker Brett." Santana says.

"Only for you." Brett says.

They continue to talk all night until the bar is closing at two. Puck had left an hour earlier with some woman both of them very drunk.

"I guess we'd better go we do have class tomorrow." Santana says standing up and to pay for both their drinks.

"You don't have to do that." Brett says.

"You drank one beer. I can afford to pay for that." Santana says paying both of their taps.

"Thanks," Brett says walking out next to her. "Where did you park?" he asks.

"Oh I rode here with Quinn. I can just take a cab home." Santana offers.

"No, I'll take you." Brett says. "I can't leave you here alone or let you get in the creepy cab drivers car."

"Okay thanks." Santana says following him.

She thinks that he probably rode his bike here and is pleasantly surprised when she finds it's an actual car.

"Here you go ma' lady." Brett says opening the door for her.

Santana chuckles at how silly he's being. She gives him directions to her house and watches him drive.

"Stop staring at me." Brett says.

"I can't help it." Santana admits.

She's never felt this way about anyone before and it scares her slightly.

"Well here we are." Brett says pulling into her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." Santana softly says.

"Any time," Brett says.

She leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Santana says getting out.

Brett waits until she gets inside before heading home a very happy smile on his face.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Santana arrives to her classroom at seven-thirty she's not surprised at all to see Quinn waiting next to the door.

"So….how did it go?" Quinn asks.

"Good, we talked the whole time and he gave me a ride home." Santana says walking to her desk.

"Nothing else?" Quinn asks a little shocked.

"Nope, he was a complete gentleman." Santana says.

"I don't believe it." Quinn says.

"Believe it," Santana says just before Brett knocks on the door.

"Hey Ms. Lopez," Brett says.

"Brett come in." Santana says smiling.

"I know you're busy, but I could use some help on the assignment from yesterday." Brett says.

"Ms. Fabray was just leaving." Santana says glaring at her.

"Yes I was." Quinn says smirking at Santana.

After Quinn leaves Brett shuts the door and walks over to Santana kissing her.

"I've wanted to do that since last night." Brett says staring down at her.

"Brett," Santana whispers grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. "We really shouldn't be doing this in school or at all."

"But we are." Brett says.

"Not at school." Santana says again.

Brett ignores her and kisses her again.

"Okay no making out or kissing in school, but outside?" Brett asks pulling back slightly.

"Is okay." Santana says.

"Okay," Brett agrees.

The whole time during first period Santana has a hard time keeping her eyes off of Brett. You can't really blame her though, he's very hot and sweet once you get passed his hard exterior. Brett's just as bad flirting as much as he can with her.

"Okay class since you've all behaved today especially you Mr. Pierce, you all can leave early and if anyone asks you came from Ms. Fabray class." Santana says.

Brett hangs back and waits for everyone to leave.

"Mr. Pierce," Santana says trying to stay professional at work.

"I was just wondering if maybe you could help me after school." Brett says. "At your house." he whispers.

"I think that can be arranged." Santana says still torn on wither to continue this with him or not.

"Good, I'd better head to my next class." Brett says walking backwards to the door.

"See you at three." Santana says.

"Yes you will." Brett says smiling for one of the first times since he moved here.

She smiles as she watches him leave wishing she could kiss him and act couply in school to scare away all the girls that are always all over him. Even though there nowhere close to dating she still wants to lay claim on him. Part of her brain is still telling her to end anything before it starts. She's been ignoring it thus far, but being back here it's creeping more and more in her mind.

"Ms. Wilde don't run in the halls." Santana says as she heads out to her car.

"Santana," Quinn says running towards her. "All teachers are being called to the cafeteria. There's a huge fight and the teachers can't get through thus far."

"Sandbags come with me. I need you to help me get through the morons." Sue says grabbing Santana's arm. "Stupid fucking football team." she says under her breath.

"What's going on?" Santana asks.

"The football team is fighting I think possibly with Brett." Quinn says causing Santana's eyes to go wide.

"Shit again," Santana says getting her arm free and speeding up her walking.

"I'm going to wring their necks." Sue growls.

When they arrive it seems like the whole school is there. Between Sue and Santana the group of teachers finally make their way through the students. Santana goes first and just as she breaks through Jake throws a punch that hits her. Before anyone can comprehend what's happened Brett has Jake pinned on the ground.

"You little fucking punk." Brett growls. "You never fucking hit a woman."

"Don't move," Sue growls at the rest of the football players. "Mr. Pierce let him go, I'll handle him." she tells him.

Brett lets him up and glances over at Santana who's holding her head and Quinn in kneeling in front of her.

"Mr. Pierce help Ms. Lopez to the nurses office." Figgins the principle orders.

"Yes sir," Brett says walking over to Santana.

"I'm fine," Santana says trying to stand, but quickly sits back down as she's very woozy.

"Better yet Pierce take her to the hospital, I'll give you a pass for the day." Sue orders.

Sue and Figgins clear the students out of the cafeteria, Sue threatening everyone as she drags Jake with her.

"Santana you shouldn't try to get up." Quinn advises hoovering over her.

"I'll be fine." Santana tries to argue.

"You can't stand probably because you have a concussion." Quinn says. "You hit your head hard on the ground when Jake punched you."

Brett who's standing right next to them isn't exactly sure what to do. Watching them argue though isn't what he wants to be doing so he does the only thing that comes to mind. He bends down and scoops her up in his arms.

"Hold on tightly." Brett says starting to stand up.

"I'll go grab my keys and drive her." Quinn offers.

"No I can take her; you should go teach your class." Brett says holding Santana tighter to him.

"Go Quinn, I'm sure Brett can handle me." Santana says burying her face in his neck.

Brett carries her out to her car since he rode his bike.

"I can-"

"Give me your keys." Brett says not letting go of her as he's sure she'd fall.

"Here," Santana says handing him her keys.

"I'll never let this happen again." Brett says putting her in the passenger seat and cupping her face.

"It's not your job." Santana says placing her hands over his.

"I want it to be though." Brett says staring into her eyes.

"Brett, we can't." Santana says pulling back.

"Why can't we? I like you and you like me, I don't see what the problem is." Brett says.

"Because I'm your teacher. Yesterday and this morning shouldn't have happened." Santana says letting the logical side of her brain win this time.

"So I'm eighteen and I'm graduating soon." Brett argues again.

"But….." Santana trails off.

"We'll be extra careful so no one suspects." Brett promises.

"I'll think about it." Santana says.

"That's all I want." Brett says.

Instead of taking her to the hospital he takes her to her house at her request. She tries to get out on her own, but he stops her.

"Let me," Brett says.

Santana sighs as she waits for Brett to open the door for her. While she hates being dependent on someone else, she has to admit it's nice to have someone take care of her.

"Do you have keys with you or should I break in?" Brett asks.

"I don't even want to know." Santana says taking the car keys from him and pulling out her house key.

"Do you want me to stay?" Brett asks as he carries her in.

"You should probably go." Santana softly says. "But I want you to stay."

"Okay," Brett says walking over the couch. "You lay here and I'll get you anything you want."

"Thanks Brett," Santana says kissing his cheek.

Brett sits next to her and smiles when he feels her curl into him, placing her head on his chest. He gently wraps his arm around her.

"Do you need anything before we get too comfy?" Brett softly asks.

"No, I just want to snuggle into you." Santana mumbles wrapping her arms tight around his waist.

He just smiles at this since he's pretty sure that this means that their together.

"Don't get any funny ideas, my head hurts." Santana says.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Brett says running his fingers through her hair.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Santana says not bothering even trying to move.

"Okay I thought we'd gone over this before. I like you a lot San and I want to be with you no matter what." Brett tells her.

"But I'm your teacher." Santana says.

"So, I mean we could wait until I graduate, but that would be very hard for me and I'm sure you." Brett says. "I don't see why we can't be together."

"We shouldn't be together until after you graduate no matter how much I like you." Santana tells him.

"I'll wait however long it takes for you to come around, but that doesn't mean I won't be dating any other girls while I wait." Brett says before they end their conversation about it.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana glares across the auditorium at a cheerleader named Elizabeth who's been offal close to Brett these last two weeks since he left her house. It's been a horrible two weeks for her, watching him flirt with girls. She hates it, but pride won't let her admit that he was right and she was wrong.

"I don't get why you just don't tell him how you feel and how wrong you were." Quinn says taking the seat next to Santana.

"I thought you would have been happy that I'm not with one of our students." Santana says.

"Well let's be honest, he looks like a grown man and makes you happy. Plus he's eighteen so it's not illegal. I can be behind that." Quinn says. "You look like a sad puppy dog and it's annoying.

Quinn really just wants her friend to be happy and is sure that Brett does that for her.

"I just don't know what to do. I told him we couldn't until he graduated, but seeing him with other women is driving me crazy." Santana admits.

"So go tell him that you want to be together. It's really not that hard." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"I can't admit I was wrong." Santana says.

"Let go of your pride for once and make yourself happy." Quinn urges.

Santana doesn't respond and instead spends the whole time glaring at the girl.

After the assembly Brett looks around for Santana as he wraps his arm around Elizabeth. He's been trying hard for the last two weeks to make her jealous hoping that it will mean they can be together.

"Come on Brett." Elizabeth says tugging on his arm.

"I'll catch up with you later." Brett says looking over at Santana who's glaring at them.

"But B, you promised to take me for a ride on your bike." Elizabeth says.

"And I might later, just leave." Brett says waving her off.

Santana walks over with her head held high.

"I need to talk to Brett alone." Santana says trying not to glare at Elizabeth.

"Brett," Elizabeth says looking up at him.

"Go, I have to talk to her." Brett says rolling his eyes.

Elizabeth huffs, but finally walks away and Brett turns his full attention to Santana.

"Hi," Brett softly says.

"Hi," Santana says back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brett asks.

Santana bites her lip as she looks around to make sure that no one is around.

"I don't like you flirting with other girls." Santana says.

"You don't want to be-"

Santana cuts him off by kissing him; he wraps his arms around her and lifts her off the ground slightly. He spins her around, kissing her deeply.

"I want to be with you." Santana says when they break apart.

"Come with me." Brett says gently setting her back down.

"I can't I have classes to teach." Santana says.

"After school then, meet me at my bike." Brett says cupping her face and kissing her again.

"Okay," Santana says.

Someone comes in and they both break apart heading to their next classes. The rest of the day drags for Santana as she waits for the end of the day.

"Brett," Santana says walking over towards him and his bike.

"Let's go for a ride." Brett says handing her his helmet.

"Brett I should tell you I don't really like motorcycles." Santana says looking at the death trap next to him.

"Well now that we're dating you'll just have to get used to riding with me on my baby here." Brett says.

"So we're dating now?" Santana asks willing to give his bike a chance for now.

"Yep," Brett says. "I'm taking you out on a date tonight."

"So long as it's out of town and we take my car." Santana says climbing on the back of his bike.

"That can be arranged." Brett says taking off before anyone can notice that he has the hottest teacher in the school and his new girlfriend on the back of his bike.


End file.
